Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3
Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 (「キャプテン翼」ミュージックフィールド GAME.3) is the third of three soundtrack albums of the 2001 TV series ''Captain Tsubasa''. This CD album was originally published on 2002-08-16 under the label avex mode. Besides the background music, the album includes the second opening and third ending themes in TV size. A bootleg Taiwanese version of the CD was released by Alion International Records with catalog no. ALCA-8068. Tracks #Our Relation (TV-size) <1:34> #Pinch! (ピンチ!) <2:19> #Shiren (試練) <1:59> #Pitch wa Ore no Mikata (ピッチは俺の味方) <2:10> #Zunou Play: Trap o Shikakero! (頭脳プレー ~トラップを仕掛けろ!~) <2:08> #Kunou (苦悩) <1:41> #Don Hiku ni Tsukiotosare te... (どん低に突き落とされて…) <1:45> #Kinpaku no Isshun (緊迫の一瞬) <0:47> #Bouzento Tachitsukusu Tsubasa (呆然と立ちつくす翼) <0:51> #Kiki Semaru (-危機迫る-) <0:32> #Ukete Tatsu! (うけてたつ!) <0:14> #Dotou no Tosshin o Ukete (怒濤の突進を受けて) <2:09> #Sekai no Kyougou o Me no Mae ni (世界の強豪を目の前に) <1:57> #Bousen Ippou (防戦一方) <1:59> #Dou naru? Kono Shiai (どうなる? この試合) <1:54> #Kowa~i Hanashi (こわ~い話) <0:45> #Zukkoke Ishizaki (ズッコケ石崎) <0:17> #Heppoko Team (へっぽこチーム) <0:41> #Tanoshii Soccer (楽しいサッカー) <0:36> #Shouri no Fanfare (勝利のファンファーレ) <0:15> #Shouri wa Tsugi e no Shuppatsu Ten (勝利は次への出発点) <1:52> #Seiki no Taiketsu (世紀の対決) <2:03> #Tosshin! (突進!) <0:17> #Kimare! Drive Shoot!! (決まれ! ドライブシュート!!) <1:41> #Enjin (円陣) <0:10> #Sokkou Shoubu! (速攻勝負!) <1:31> #Wakachiau Kandou (わかちあう感動) <1:50> #Kore made, soshite Korekara mo (これまで、そしてこれからも) <0:52> #Yuuyake Totomoni (夕焼けとともに) <1:12> #Hirogaru Fuukei (広がる風景) <1:23> #Rival koso Shin no Tomodachi (ライバルこそ真の友達) <1:48> #Ooinaru Kibou no Pitch e (大いなる希望のピッチへ) <2:17> #Keep On Going (TV-size) <1:30> Gallery AVCA-14444.jpg|Clean cover AVCA-14444 full cover.JPG|Full cover AVCA-14444 full back cover.jpg|Full back cover AVCA-14444 front case.jpg|Front case AVCA-14444 back case.jpg|Back case AVCA-14444 1.jpg|CD in case Videos File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 1 Our Relation(Tv size) File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 2 Pinch File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 3 Trial File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 4 The Pitch is my ally File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 5 Trap File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 6 Suffering File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 7 pushed down File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 8 Moment of tension File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 9 Blank surprise File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 10 Crisis Approach File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Geme 3 faixa 11 It accepts File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 12 The rush of angry waves File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 13 The veteran in the world to the presence File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 14 defense,one side File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 15 How did it happen File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 16 Bar scene File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 17 Ishizaki File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 18 Poor Team File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 19 Happy Soccer File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 20 Fanfare of Victory File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 21 Victory is a starting point File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 22 Confrontation of century File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 23 Rush File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 24 Decide,drive shoot File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 25 circle File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 26 Swift attack match File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 27 Separated File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 28 In the situation to date and the future File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 29 With the evening glow File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 30 Extending scenery File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 31 The real friends only of the rival File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 32 To the pitch of considerable hope File:Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 3 Faixa 33 Keep on going(Tv size) External links *Album info at aniDB *Album info at VGMdb }} de:Music Field Game 3 Category:CD albums